desquiciado corazón
by darklover71
Summary: sasori se da cuenta de lo que siente por deidara ¿es correspondido?....lemmon... es pobre el summary lo se, aun asi pasen a leer :


Antes que nada quiero aclarar que es el primer fic yaoi y con lemmon que escribo así que pido perdón por adelantado, este fic es dedicado a Nami ya que me molesto hasta que lo termine, y me ayudo con el lemmon, ammm quiero aclarar que ninguno de los personajes de naruto me pertenecen muy a mi pesar.

"Diálogos"

(Interrupciones mías :) )

[Acciones]

_Pensamientos_

Sin mas aquí esta…

* * *

En una habitación oscura y húmeda se encontraba un pelirrojo de tez pálida y ojos miel, sumido en el más profundo silencio, estaba concentrado en una marioneta nueva, era su pasión, construir obras de arte perfectas, que representaran lo eterno, era lo que mas le alegraba.

Aquellas horas de ocio le hacían pensar que todo era realmente perfecto, de repente un estallido se escucha tras la puerta, aquel pelirrojo se estremeció, _Deidara, cuando aprenderá, aquellas explosiones _[suspiro] _él y su errónea visión del arte_, [se apoyo en su codo] _realmente me fastidia, desde el momento que lo vi, supe que seria un fastidio, aparte nunca deja de llamarme danna, danna esto, danna lo otro, aunque he de aceptar que es mejor que cuando tenia a Orochimaru de compañero, y pensándolo bien, a pesar de tener mal el concepto puro del mundo, me comprende después de todo también es artista, además no esta tan mal es decir, si se ve un poco afeminado, por eso Hidan siempre lo molesta, pero creo que ese aspecto es muy tierno, y realmente tiene un buen cuerpo,_ [da un respingo] _pero que estoy pensando._

Se escucho un golpe en la puerta seguido de un "puedo pasar un´?", [se acomoda en la silla mirando hacia la puerta, "sigue Deidara" se abre la puerta y un apuesto rubio entra cuidadosamente y se dirige a la silla donde se encuentra Sasori, "danna, etto solo quería verte, etto es que llevas mas horas de lo normal aquí encerrado y yo un'" [mira al piso sonrojado] (N/A: a que se ve lindo waaa yo me muero ^^) "yo…estaba preocupado y quería saber si algo te pasaba un'" [mira a Sasori que tiene una expresión de WTF, rápidamente se voltea] "pero por lo visto estas bien así que me voy un'" _que estupido, estupido, estupido, soy un'… sin razón me acerque a la habitación de danna, estaba mirando su puerta y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba adentro, pero es que no lo puedo evitar_,_ no dejo de pensar en mi danna _[suspiro] _lo amo un' _.

Apunto de salir de aquella habitación estaba Deidara, cuando el ruido de la silla le hace girar a ver que pasaba, Sasori se dirigía hacia el, "Dei" fue lo único que salio de su boca, se miraron brevemente a los ojos "eres realmente adorable" y juntaron sus labios en un casto beso, "Te amo danna un'", una fugaz sonrisa por parte del pelirrojo " y yo a ti", se dan otro beso pero esta vez uno mas apasionado y profundo, donde explora cada quien la cavidad bucal del otro, milímetro a milímetro sin dejar un solo espacio sin ser hábilmente recorrido, ya sin aire se separan el uno del otro. "Te amo, Dei".

Sasori lo lleva a la cama y comienza a introducir una de sus manos bajo la camisa del rubio, calidas, suaves perfectas, así las sentía el rubio, su cuerpo se estremeció al ritmo de cada caricia, un pequeño toque eléctrico recorría todo su ser, un leve gemido y un "Te amo un'" brotaron de sus labios; sin hacerse esperar el pelirrojo comenzó a besar, apasionadamente el cuello de su compañero dejando en cada beso, amor, ternura, pasión y lujuria, la sensación que le provocaba cuando le tocaba, le besaba, le tomaba como suyo era simplemente inexplicable, era adictiva, incontrolable, sencillamente le fascinaba sentir que él era suyo "te amo…"le susurró al oído, y le dio un pequeño mordisco en su lóbulo, "danna un'" logro articular el rubio, después de mirarle a los ojos, termino de quitarle aquella innecesaria prenda y esbozo un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta sus pezones deteniéndose para poder darle mordiscos y besos que le arrancaban gemidos a el rubio, después de un rato siguió el camino de besos llegando a su ombligo que le resultaba perfecto, lo comenzó a lamer delicadamente y poco a poco le subió la velocidad, volvió a los labios del rubio y otro beso apasionado mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón, Dei no se quería quedar atrás e hizo lo mismo, cuando ya estaban desnudos, Sasori sonrió y con una mirada lujuriosa recorrió el cuerpo del rubio haciendo que este se sonrojara, "danna ¿Por qué me miras así? un'?, lo miro a los ojos "porque eres el ser mas perfecto que he visto en mi vida, y te quiero para mi", ante esto Dei se sonrojo, "tómame, tómame danna un'" dijo con un claro nerviosismo, para calmar sus nervios Sasori le dio un dulce beso a su rubio, y después comenzó a besarle su sexo suavemente, pasado un momento lo lamió de arriba abajo mientras Dei gemía de forma casi inaudible, lo que le excitaba de sobremanera, así, comenzó a metérselo en la boca y estimularlo mas y mas cada vez, pronto el rubio gemía cada vez mas seguido y mas fuerte, Sasori sin poder aguantar mas saco el sexo del rubio de su boca y se comenzó a masturbar, mientras el rubio jugueteaba con tres de sus dedos dentro de su boca, los cuales después de un rato introdujo parsimoniosamente uno a uno, para lubricar y ensanchar la entrada del mismo, no quería hacerle daño; después de un rato con una suave estocada se hizo uno con Dei, las estocadas poco a poco fueron mas profundas y mas rápidas y juntos llegaron al clímax, en este punto los dos exhaustos se recostaron el uno junto al otro, Dei encima de su pecho, y Sasori levanta un poco su cabeza y le planta un tierno beso, viendo como su amado caía en los brazos de Morfeo.

Aquella vez fue la primera pero no la única vez que dormían juntos, maestro y alumno, dos amantes, dos artistas, un solo corazón, juntos para siempre.

* * *

Bueno, creo que hasta aquí va, creo que queda como one-shot, pero no se si me inspiro mas lo sigo, pero no garantizo nada.

Gracias a todos por leer, incluida mi hermanushis Kamu y a Karis :) espero reviews, incluso amenazas de muerte, jeje.

Un beso a todos Matta ne!


End file.
